


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Oikawa Tooru

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual to Non-Consensual, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, F/M, Gaslighting, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Toxic boyfriend, forced blowjob, get on your knees, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is one part of a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)In this fic, your boyfriend Oikawa is making out with you in the back of his car. He tries to get you to give him head, but you don’t comply. The only problem — tonight you learn he’s not Mr. Nice Guy.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request put in by my fave AO3 guest, snail mail aka shrimp sauce! 
> 
> Request: can we get an Oikawa forcing his girlfriend to give him head? I love evil bjs
> 
> Your wish is my command. Thanks for the request!
> 
> ~~
> 
> I’m a sl*t for visuals so here’s a pic I made:

You sit in the back of Oikawa’s car. He leans back against his seat and puts his hand out in front of him, whispering “come here.”

You do as he says, fitting the side of your face into his palm. He pulls you in, kissing you with his usual intensity that makes all the boys before him just that — boys. Everything about him defines “man”. From his confidence, to his swagger, to his scent. Oh, his scent. He wore his signature cologne that drove you wild. Even now as he pulls you in, his cologne alone is enough to intoxicate you.

He tugs on your bottom lip with his teeth, then quickly dips his tongue into your mouth and begins toying with yours. You moan softly into his mouth, putting your hand on his neck to stabilize yourself as he pushes and pulls. Oikawa’s not one to go slow or sweet, but when he smiles at you from across a packed room….a spoonful of honey.

He pulls himself off your lips for a moment, fighting the suction. He kisses your cheek.

“You know what I want?” He grins against your face.

“What?” you ask with a quiet chuckle as your insides flutter.

You open your eyes as he closes his, hovering his lips over yours as he whispers, “I want my dick in your pretty little mouth.”

Your heart jumps. “I don’t know, Oikawa.”

“Babe, don’t say no.” He kisses your lips a couple times, then grips the side of your neck and tilts your head up. He begins working your jaw, then moving his lips down to your neck. “We’ll make it a quickie,” he mumbles.

“It’s not a quickie, it’s so much work.” You pull away to look him in the eyes. “Baby, I’m tired and I have a long day tomorrow. I should go home.”

He pushes against your hands on his chest, going back to sucking your neck. He goes harder and your thighs clench. Suddenly, your breath hitches, feeling his teeth against your vulnerable skin. But he doesn’t bite, he only grazes, making your hairs rise.

You chuckle softly, then run your hand through his hair, hugging him and kissing his head. “Can you drive me home?”

He snorts — “Fuck no” — and begins kissing and sucking on your lips again.

You try pulling away. “Baby, I can’t.”

 _“Baby, I can’t,”_ he mocks your tone.

It stings but you push the thought away quickly, kissing him back so the night doesn’t end on a bad note. You slip your tongue in and explore his mouth. He leans back, starting to relax.

You feel your boyfriend’s hand slide up your spine. He affectionately squeezes your shoulder, then his hand is on the crown of your head. He applies pressure, attempting to push you down face-first into his lap.

You fight it, but so does he. You pull away in frustration and push your hair out of your face.

“Oikawa!”

His eyes follow his hand, which comes up to your face. His knuckle brushes down your cheek.

His voice is low. “Get on your knees.”

You feel a prick in your chest. It’s a demand.

Your cheeks heat. “No — “

Oikawa smiles calmly, which is honestly more unsettling than any other reaction. “What did I say?”

You stare at him, hoping he’ll laugh and say he’s joking. You see this darkness in him that —

Oikawa’s long fingers extend and move up the side of your face. He grips your ear, shaking you like he needs to wake you up.

“What did I say?” he repeats.

You swallow the hard lump in your throat and put your hands on his thighs as you climb over him. You slide down, settling onto your knees.

You look up at him, your eyes pleading, but he just starts to undo his belt, smiling down at you the whole time. Although his smile is nothing but kind, you have a firm weight in your heart that tells you you cannot walk away from this. It feels as though tonight you see your boyfriend in his true form.

He undoes his belt and unzips his pants. Then he puts his hands down at his sides.

He exposes his pearly-whites with the biggest grin. “Get to work, baby girl.”

You pout. “Oikawa,” you plead with a frown.

He leans forward, putting his hand behind your head and pulling you forward. You bow your head and put your hands on his lap. You sigh, pulling out his semi-hard dick, hastily blinking away the few tears that begin to appear. You feel the tightness in your throat as you try to hold back from crying. You swallow, but only a little relief.

You wrap your delicate, shaky hand around his shaft and begin stroking.

Oikawa strokes his thumb across your cheekbone and tucks your hair behind your ear. “Come on baby girl, give me a kiss.”

You kiss the tip of his dick before opening your mouth to him. Your whimper softly, trying to extend your jaw as much as you can, but you know it’s no good. You had learned quickly when you first started dating that your mouth was no match for his size.

You feel the stretch on the sides of your jaw almost immediately, knowing this will leave you sore for days to come. You hope to at least make it quick, and begin bopping your head up and down, your tongue padding the bottom of his base. Keeping your teeth tucked is its own task, especially while you’re sleepy. You squeeze your eyes shut and open again, hoping to wake yourself up while you focus on the perfect amount of suction.

Oikawa on the other hand, moans and grunts in pleasure. You coat him in your saliva, sliding down to wrap more of him in your mouth as you stroke. You feel his cock twitch in your mouth. He gasps quietly, trying to control his hip-jerks as your warmth envelops him, shooting electricity throughout his body. His pre-cum hits your taste buds as your mouth stretches out beyond its limits.

Your eyes begin to water more seriously this time, partly from the act, partly from the humiliation.

“Fuck yeah, you’re such a good girl,” he whispers. Your voice as you whimper vibrates along his cock. He inhales sharply, revelling in the pleasure it brings. His hips move forward but you pull back, not wanting to take any more of him in.

Oikawa grabs your head with both his hands, pushing you down and forcing himself into the deepest part of your throat. You gag loudly, but he gives you no relief, ejecting shallow thrusts into your mouth so you’re unable to get any air.

You desperately put your hands above your head on his chest, trying to alert him and push him off. He doesn’t react, not even when you grab his arms and try to pry him off.

Your spit pools at the edges of your lips, dripping onto his cock and onto the seat below. Oikawa clutches your head harder, gripping fistfuls of hair above your ears and yanking you into his pelvis. Between the blurs of tears, you start to see black spots. The feeling of sparks in the back of your eyes.

You grip and yank at his shirt, tugging like he’s your only lifeline. Your anguished sounds of choking send him over the edge as tears spill over your eyes. He grits his teeth, groaning loudly. “Oh god, babe, you’re gonna make me blow this fucking load into you.”

He throws his head back, his jaw clenching, his neck tensing, his veins pulsating, as he finally blows his cum into your mouth.

His moan is a yell that comes from deep in his throat, filling every space of the car, yet it’s like he’s miles behind you. He sighs and slumps into his seat, smiling to himself like he’s done you a favor by rewarding you with cum you don’t want. The split second his fists begin to loosen, you rip yourself away.

You don’t feel the burn on your scalp as your hair is yanked before being set free. You don’t see, you don’t hear. All you do is feel for the door handle and rip it open, throwing your head out and spitting, choking, gagging onto the gravel parking lot.

The cool air hits your cheeks as the black spots begin to fade. Your lungs force in the heaviest gasp you’ve ever experienced. It’s as if they will burst past your ribs, cracking the bones themselves on their way free.

You heave, your stomach caving into your hurled-over spine, then another involuntary gasp.

The ringing in your ears begins to subdue, and you’re finally able to make some noise — weak whimpers that escape from your heart. You begin to wildly sob, closing your eyes and throwing your head down.

You cry like mad, your body completely spent and unrestrained as you shake against your boyfriend’s leg.

You rest your elbows against the car, holding your head up in your palms. Your lungs begin to relax and the blur of the tears slowly fade so you can see the ground in front of you. So you can see your boyfriend's seed. It’s only a matter of minutes, but just as quickly as your sobs release, they disappear. You sit back up, wiping your cheeks as you begin to cool down. You take one last deep breath and heavily sigh, letting your cheeks relax. The slight taste of salt in your mouth remains.

The anger settles in. You look up at him, your eyes lasers that could melt through his flesh. But all he does, again, is smile down at you.

“That was fuckng amazing, Y/N.” His eyes gleam like he looks down at gold. He mumbles a _fuck_ under his breath and leans over. “Come here,” he says, cupping your face and kissing you with a newfound love.

You push him off you, your face turned up in disgust. “Fuck you, Oikawa!”

He laughs like a little kid. “You’re mad at me?” He holds your face in both his palms and tosses you back and forth. “You’re mad at me? You’re so fucking sexy when you’re mad.”

Oikawa kisses you again and starts sucking on your lips. He pulls away to look at your face, rubbing his thumbs along your cheeks. “You’re so fucking sexy when you cry. Mascara running down your face. Fuck. It makes me so hard.”

“Fuck off!” You push him, but he doesn’t let up, laughing and kissing your face. He pulls you up while you continue to fight him, getting you to sit beside him.

“Oikawa, enough!”

He laughs. “Okay, okay! Goddamn.”

He grabs your chin and forces his thumb into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue and forcing you to open wide.

“God. You have no idea how irresistable you look right now.”

Your eyes tear again, your lashes damp. You whimper, “you’re a sadist.”

He smirks. “If I’m a sadist, what does that make you?”

Oikawa leans forward, adding, “because I know your pussy is dripping wet for me right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not this man calling us out like that!! Lmao I tried to make the ending a little less distressing cuz I’ve realized I’m really leaving all you lovely people distraught with no cooldown. I’M SORRY, I love you all so much and I’m sorry I caused anxiety. I don’t think this was enough of a cooldown, but I’m going to put more effort in later one-shots if you feel it’s needed. Please don’t hesitate to let me know! Critique me / give suggestions, I don’t mind at all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy the tiktoks/visuals I put up 💖
> 
>  **EDIT (Nov. 29): REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED.** ~~For info on how to request other haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click:[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804023) ~~
> 
> To read more haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810)
> 
> ALSO - Happy Thanksgiving, all. Stay safe out there. Not to get all emo but I really am so thankful for you all. The love I’ve gotten, oof you guys have no idea the ish I’ve been through this year. You all really got me out of a sad place. Thank you!! You all make my heart so full 🥺


End file.
